What Happens In The Office
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Their fight goes a little too far this time. My entry for the HP Valentine's Day Fic & Art Exchange. O/S


**A/N: This was my entry for the HP Valentine's Day Het Fic & Art Exchange. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I want to thank my beta CrazySue05 for doing an amazing job once again and Ashes At Midnight for helping me when I had a writer's block while writing this. The story is set in an AU where Voldemort doesn't exist and the war never happened. Hermione and Draco just didn't get along while in school.**

* * *

><p><strong>~What Happens In The Office~<strong>

Hermione massaged her temples, trying to easy her headache. Her day started badly and by the looks of it, wouldn't get any better. She woke up late, managed to burn her breakfast and spill her hot coffee on her new blouse. Not one of her best days and on top of all that her last case was against Draco Malfoy. Being the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot was really hard, especially for a woman but Hermione wouldn't have it any other way. She worked hard through her school years to be where she was and after that she had to prove to every stupid man in the Ministry that she was worthy of such a position. It helped a lot that Professor Dumbledore supported her. Hermione Granger, the brightest and most powerful witch of her age had become the new Chief Warlock.

Running her hands over her face she tried to concentrate on the case file in front of her. The name Blaise Zabini was written with big bold letters on the front page of the said file. Hermione didn't need to open it to know what happened; they had caught Blaise and Ginny having sex in public again. What was this, the third or forth time in the last six months? She couldn't remember. She had warned Ginny to be careful, but apparently the red head lived in her own little world. She knew from the start of their relationship that the Italian man was a bad influence on her best friend.

After of what felt like years of arguing with Malfoy, she finally dismissed the case for the day and called him into her chambers to talk. Malfoy ever the arsehole Slytherin tried to make Zabini and Ginny look innocent in every way he could. He called upon Blaise's family name (his family along with Malfoy's were the main source of money for the Ministry) and Ginny's status as the daughter of the current Minster of Magic. Hermione would be damned if she'd let Malfoy manipulate the juries however he pleased.

"Granger, Granger, Granger." His voice was bouncing off the walls. She was sitting behind her desk. The three top buttons of her white blouse were undone and her hair was falling down her back, a maze of messy curls. She drew the perfect picture of a seductress. "Will you stop worrying that smart head of yours?" He chuckled. Oh how he would like to bend her over and fuck her hard."We both know how this will end again. They will get away with just a lecture and nothing more." He settled himself on the arm of the chair in front of her desk.

"Didn't your parents teach you to knock before you enter a room?" She shot back, not taking her eyes from what she was reading. "And I won't allow you to get them out of this mess without at least a suitable punishment." She referred to the case she had in front of her. She looked up only to find him leering at her like she was something he wanted to eat. Shaking off the thought she tried to concentrate on the matter at hand.

Malfoy always walked the Ministry's halls like he owned the place and that made her want to rip him into pieces all the more.

She knew him from school. He was always a spoiled brat that thought the whole world revolved around him. And that was the reason Hermione liked to best him on their grades. She was always two steps ahead of him, something Malfoy hated. Getting up from her seat she made her way over to where he was seated and took the chair opposite him. Leaning back she locked eyes with him."I don't like your attitude in my court Mister Malfoy." Her tone was icy and strict. "I won't allow any of your bullocks again. I've had enough." She crossed her legs giving him a sneak peak of the black lacy boy shorts she wore under her pencil skirt.

Draco sat there listening to the stubborn woman in front of him and more importantly enjoying the show she was putting on crossing and uncrossing her legs. Granger was ranting about how he couldn't always get his way and that he had to behave inside the court room and etc. Truth be told he enjoyed getting her all worked up. "Again Granger, you know I will win in the end. I don't see the point of calling me back here to give me a lecture." He pointed out lazily, resting his head back while looking at the ceiling.

"Just because you can charm the knickers off of the female juries, does not mean I will allow it!" She said through clenched teeth, pronouncing every word slowly. _The nerve of this man. _Messing around her court like it was a joke, not paying attention to what she was saying _and_ cutting her off in the middle of her rant. "Am I making myself clear Mister Malfoy?" She leaned forward looking him straight in the eyes. Draco leaned forward too, bringing their faces close to each other.

"Of course Miss Granger." He shot back, his voice laced with mockery. Hermione saw red! How dare _he_ mock _her. _ Automatically her hand shot up and connected with his cheek hard. Draco grabbed her wrist and dragged her up from her chair and settled her on his lap. Within seconds his lips were claiming hers. One hand resting against her lower back, the other tangled in her hair. Her nails were scratching his pale skin leaving red marks on the soft flesh.

Hermione tried to fight him, she really did but there was no point. She couldn't get away from him, didn't want to get away from him. Draco Malfoy was like a drug, once you had a taste you just couldn't get enough. She kissed him back as hard as she could. Tongues tangled in a dance of dominance and she could feel desire pooling between her legs. His taste was a mix of chocolate and cigarettes. So fucking delicious.

Grinding her hips against him, she could feel his cock hard and ready for her. A little moan slipped from her lips as she tried to get more friction. Tearing his mouth away from hers Draco trailed kisses down her neck making his way towards the exposed skin of her chest. Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her hands tangled in his soft hair, burying Draco's head between her breasts. Somehow he managed to unbutton the rest of her shirt and took a hard nipple between his lips, sucking hard the sensitive nub repeating the actions on its twin. Hermione was completely lost.

The hand that was resting on her lower back made it's way to the front of her knickers. Toying with the fabric for a few seconds and he finally slipped his fingers in. When they came in contact with Hermione's nub, she threw her head back and moaned loudly. Long fingers were playing her flesh like she was an instrument and when they slipped inside her tight quim Hermione saw stars.

Quickly unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants Hermione pulled his hard member out and gave it a few strokes. Pushing her knickers to the side she slid down on him easily. Draco threw his head back; this woman would be the death of him. "Fuck Granger, you feel so fucking good." He moaned against her neck. "You too." She gasped riding him hard; she was almost there, almost, just one more…

Her breath caught in her throat and stars exploded behind her closed eye lids. Draco kept thrusting inside her, helping her ride out her orgasm. When she was finally done he helped her up and bent her over the big oak desk. His cock was still hard and throbbing to be inside her again. He bunched her skirt over her luscious hips, revealing her round arse only covered by a thin scrap of lace. Tearing the fabric away from her body, he slid deliciously slow inside her once more. "Ah Draco!" Hermione gasped as he began moving in and out. He grabbed her hair like it was reins and began to ride her like there was no tomorrow.

Hermione could only gasp and whine. She rested her head against the cool surface of her desk. No other man had possessed her like Draco did. No one had ever taken her like this, so raw and animalistic. Feeling him pushing and pulsing inside her raised feelings she didn't know she had. Pride, for making a man like him lose control, and pleasure from the fact that someone dared to own her, to claim her as his. A large hand landed hard on her arse and Hermione let out a squeal at the pleasurable pain. Hovering above her back he whispered dirty little things huskily in her ear.

"You are mine now Granger." He emphasized every word with a hard thrust from his hips. "I own you now. You are all mine." Another slap landed on her arse and Hermione arched her back as another orgasm washed over her. A few more thrusts and Draco came too, shouting her name to the heavens and falling limp on her, his chest against her back.

They laid there for a few moments. He was crushing her but she liked the feel of him. She was first to recover, pushing him off of her and dragging him over to the armchair. He sat and she settled herself on his lap once more. "We will be late for dinner with your parents. Again!" She giggled, placing kisses on his neck. Draco let his head fall back enjoying the way his wife felt against him.

"Who cares? All I want now is to go to sleep." He murmured kissing the top of her head. "Mhhm." She hummed. "Then let's go home." She said, muttering a spell to right their clothes and dragged him over to the fireplace in her office so they could floo back home.

"Whatever you want Mrs. Malfoy." He smiled a genuine smile and she wrapped her arms tight around his waist as they walked through the green flames.

**~The end~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
